When shippers go Crazy
Please do not edit without asking Blitz the SkyWing!!! NOTE: not supposed to be serious. It's supposed to be short, stupid, and completely Crack-Shipped. So don't think the author didn't care. Actually, do, that's the idea. NOTE: This includes spoilers for every book. Chapter 1: Clorchid Clay stared at the lonely RainWing. It had been a month since Mangrove suddenly exploded (Due to plot reasons) an Orchid had been sad, and lonely. Clay went over and said "I'm so, so Sorry. You loved him a lot didn't you?" For some reason, felt a twinge of jealousy. For what? He sat down next to Orchid, and she kept crying. He said "You feel like he died because of you... He didn't. You couldn't have caused spontaneous combustion" Orchid cried harder, and Clay looked at his feet. Everything he said made it worse, didn't it? Then unexpectedly, Orchid said "I loved him! and your right, but I can't take it! And you remind me of him, Your kindness, and loyalty, and bravery... " She coughed, and burst into another bought of tears. Clay didn't know what to say. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his ear, saying: "Hey Dude, I'm the ghost of Morrowseer, the ultimate Bro! say, I'm your new Mangrove!" Morrowseer chuckled, and said "He's going to fall for it... wait he can still hear me shoot goodb- " ''Clay knew what to say and said it "I want to help you... no matter what" Orchid stared at him, and said "Clay I... Think- " She was cut of by a fiery body behind Clay. Peril was angry. She roared out "I'LL KILL HER!!" Clay said "Peril... stop. " She turned her head and said "I thought you loved me... I'll find someone who does!" She flew off steaming with fury. Orchid leaned on Clay's shoulder, and whispered, "I... I... I Love you!" She kissed Clay, and He kissed back. Clay said "I love you too, Orchid." Chapter 2: Ripril Peril was devastated. Going to the Rain forest just to tell Clay she'd found a way to make her Safe around other dragons, and finding him in love with a RainWing. A RainWing! How could he, after all she had done. She had flew away, and eventually got tired and landed in a large cave in The Claws of the Clouds mountains. She was laying there, poking herself, hoping that she would wake up and find it was all a dream. But she didn't, and she decided to make herself not-burning 'cause she found out how, and Why not? She'd figured out it came from her stomach, so if she ate a Certain type of rock, and a certain type of fish, then She'd not be on fire. She had gathered the rock and fish, and she just ate some. She felt her scales cool, and heard a dragon land. He was blue, and looked like he'd been engulfed with fire a million times. He was crying, and held a small, glittering, engraved emerald. It said a name Peril couldn't make out. The dragon looked around saw her, and yelped. She said "Sheesh, I'm safe, if you couldn't guess, SeaWing..." The dragon gasped a breath of relief, and said "I'm Riptide, if you didn't remember, from court... I saw you there, really Not whispering about burning Coral's face off..." Peril thought, and remembered the old SeaWing queen's last law, which Clay had let her come to. It stated that royal daughter's future husbands could be decided by the former queen. Then Tsunami had lunged forward and quickly killed her, but not before the Queen could say "Not Riptide" Tsunami had cried, wished Riptide farewell, and left. She said "Oh yes, you the forever mopey sad McDepressed SeaWing." He looked at her like he was remembering something, then linking Peril to it. She said "At least Tsunami didn't dump you for a RainWing... The lazy snobs..." Riptide then blurted "Your a lot like Tsunami, In a way..." Peril glared at him, and he said "Well... were you friends with her?" Peril answered "Well, once I told them about the whole scarlet episode, yes." His face lit up with hope,and he smiled at her. Peril didn't know why she was starting to like this dragon so much, but suddenly she was hugging him. She didn't know why, but she was. And he hugged back. And before they knew it, they were in love. And then Peril said "Thank you, Riptide, Thank you." And then they were happy. But far above, on a ledge, was a dragon who didn't understand romance. And he saw them, and a glint sparkled in his eye. The dragon took off, only thinking of what he had figured out. Chapter 3: Flamespeaker Flame had only just a few minutes ago realized what love between dragons truly was. He remembered a old memory, from when he was just a tiny, tiny dragonet with the other false dragonets of destiny. He had just started tussling with Ochre. Ochre then accidentally clawed his belly, and it had started to bleed. A lot. Then, the one dragonet who would do something for him told their parents, and he got help. He could have bled to death, ''possibly, if no one had told. The dragon who told. He loved Her, hidden below years of hate and misery and pain. He flew towards the mountain, then stopped. What about the NightWing? ''The NightWing. She already loved him. What would he do, with a problem that he couldn't fix? Maybe he'd just be sad. Maybe he'd just be lonely. But then he remembered. He ran away. The NightWing she loved had disappeared from the mountain, probably from the entire range. She'd be sad, and lonely. Maybe Flame could make it better. Maybe this could work. And with that, he kept flying. (Two Days Later). Flame landed on a ledge at Jade Mountain, and went inside. He ran through the halls, and finally stopped at Her cave. He looked in, and saw Her crying, with her talons to her face. He crept in, and slipped in beside Her. He wrapped his wing around her back, and as she turned to look at him, he said "Please don't cry, Fatespeaker." She looked at him with terror, and he said "I learned something about love, Fatespeaker. I learned it's not terrible and lonely. It's amazing, isn't it? I thought you would know." Fatespeaker looked at him, her eyes beginning to glow with hope. She said "Yes, it is, in so, so, so many ways. Everyone thought you would hate me forever. But no, look at you, you've figured it out. I knew you would." He thought, then said "What did I figure Out?" Fatespeaker stared at him plainly, and said "You learned that love is beautiful, and now, no one can ever, ever, take that away from you." Flame looked at her, puzzled. He asked "Why did you decide to like me now?" She said "Because I never gave up on you. I kept hoping you would learn, all these years since then." He didn't know what to say. "Then?" Came out. She laughed, and said "I Loved you since I saved you. It's that simple" And like a spark making a fire, They hugged each other. And one unspoken sentence passed between them. It was: ''"I'll Never give up on You, ever again." '' Chapter 4/ Prologue: Butur Hvitur flew quickly through the night. He knew he had to make it back with his package. The red egg he was holding would cost him his life if he died. He held the egg close to his chest, but he knew the dragons chasing him were catching up. He flapped his wings faster, hoping he could get to the secret cave in time. He soared through a niche in the mountain, but before he could go through, the SandWings caught up. They wrapped a hot chain around his snout, and he snorted. The biggest dragon, who Hvitur was starting to fear was... Before he could finish his thought, it was confirmed. One of the soldiers said "Burn, he's holding something" Burn whipped around to face him, eyeing the egg in his claws. She snarled, and whispered "That's no IceWing egg. You're one of those moon-eyed prophecy dragons, aren't you?" He said "The Talons of Peace are trying to end the war!" Then, he thought of something. He could save his life, the egg, and the talons of peace. He looked straight into Burn's eyes, and said carefully "You'll win the war if you follow the prophecy. ''Two shall die, and one shall learn... If she bows to a fate that is stronger and higher, she'll have the power of Wings of Fire". ''Hvitur felt the chain tighten, and said "If a prophecy is from the night, the moons, the sky, it's higher, right? And words can't be snapped or burned or crushed, but they also can't fight. So, in a way the prophecy is stronger and higher, not that your weak, definitely not, but if you follow the prophecy, you will win!" Burn didn't bite his head off as he expected, instead, she turned and said: "Come with me. Now." He didn't know what else to do, so he followed her. She didn't drop the egg, which he was happy about, but she was heading for the Sky Palace. That couldn't be good. But, at the last minute, she turned, heading for the SandWing palace. She landed in the desert, and said to her guards "Go. I don't need you right now." Hvitur looked around, but he couldn't run. He was paralyzed by fear. She held the egg in her talons, and put it down. She didn't throw it, or smash it, she just put it on the ground. She looked at him, and- Then Blitz the SkyWing sneaked into Tui Sutherland's office, put the story onto a flashdrive, and restarted the original. She then made it Crack-Shippy, And left Tui Sutherland quite grumpy. -Said "I like you're ideas, IceWing. You want to stay here?" He gasped, relieved and confused, and nodded quickly. She stared at him, and said, "What about this egg?" He suddenly remembered what he was here for. "That's the egg in the Prophecy!" She nodded, and flew off. He waited there, wondering when she'd be back. It was 2 two days later that she returned. He said nothing, but walked next to her, wondering if he would have died back there, under different circumstances. ''Nah, he thought to himself, waking away. (A While Later...) Hvitur stared down at the adopted red dragonet. The deep voice beside him said "Hmm... Maybe... Blitz? Yes, Blitz the SkyWing." He said "Burn, that's a great name. I'm glad you could convince scarlet to give you that egg." Burn smiled at him, and said "Love has great power, you know." Chapter 5: Suntic Artic was flying by the enemy SkyWing kingdom. He knew how close he and Foeslayer had gotten to running away. Good thing he'd refused that offer! He had a feeling that something terrible was down that path... But he'd avoided it! And he was glad Snowflake had suddenly died. (Due to plot reasons.). He didn't have to marry her, thank the Great Ice Dragon... He turned, diving towards the Sky Kingdom outer tower. Then, he thought Wait... a spying mission with Snowfox?! ''He turned, not wanting to go and suffer an entire afternoon with his jerk cousin. He was now flying towards the Sea Kingdom, where he wanted to taste some exotic fish. ''Hmm... mother said grouper was good. I'll take her word for it. He flew down to the beach, and prepared to dive. Just then, he heard a gasping breath. He looked around wildly, and spotted a female SkyWing, barely breathing, on the shore, covered in blood and cuts, with one especially deep gash over her heart. Hah, SkyWing, you got what you deserved. He smirked, but found that his jaw was... gasping? With... shock? Wow... I'm weirder than I thought. He found the smirk he made was not as mean as he wanted, but shrugged that off. He went over to the SkyWing, and kicked the body. It lurched, and spat out a LOT of water. The SkyWing gasped, and curled up on the sand, apparently in pain. Artic stared at the dragon, and found himself feeling a strange amount of pity. He leaned over, and shook the dragon. She spluttered, and water and blood dribbled from her mouth. He asked "What happened to you?" with a mysterious softness. What is wrong with me? ''He wondered, but the SkyWing said "I am Princess.. Sunset.. of the SkyWings. I went to a negotiation with the SeaWings, and there was an animus... he attacked... I fell do-" He shushed Sunset, having heard enough. "Do you now how to heal injuries like this?" He said, pointing to the gash on her chest. "I think.. I just need t... to rest," She gasped out, and grabbed a stick off the beach. He took it, wondering why she gave it to him, and also WHAT AM I DOING?? He said "Don't worry, you'll be fine." "I broke my leg in the fall, and I need a splint," She said, her voice getting stronger. Artic ran off, and made a crude splint out of sticks and tree bark. ''I hope this works... He thought, and then thought Wait, What!? He brought the splint back, slowly shoved her leg back into place, and gingerly fit the splint onto it. (A month later) Artic sat next to Sunset, who's leg had healed quite nicely. They watched the sun rise over the mountain peaks. Artic no longer thought about what he was doing or why it was wrong anymore. Over the past month, Sunset and him had talked, and realized how similar they were. They were both royalty, and both of them had suffered a near-death experience. Sunset almost died when that SeaWing attacked, and Artic had almost died when Foeslayer attacked him when he refused to run away with her. They were very close now, and as the sun peaked on the mountain, it cast a glittering light all around the field they were in. Wow, she's really pretty. He thought, staring at her in the brilliant light. She looked at him, and caught the look in his eyes. She rolled her eyes him, and... Artic had NO idea what happened, but suddenly, he felt really good. He was warm and happy. Then, he fell against the stone, and realized that they had been kissing. Oh my... ''He thought. He smiled at Sunset, and hugged her. She hugged back. He felt surprisingly comfortable, despite the SkyWing dragoness's natural heat. He didn't think about the war, or anything else. He just hugged her, and felt a small tear roll down his snout. He had found someone he could, and ''would, run away with. (A few years later) Artic ran to where Sunset had yelled from. She smiled at him, and whispered "It's hatching!" With excitement. Artic turned around to look at they're egg, but before he could, his eyes caught on the lasting scar across her chest, and felt a familiar pang of guilt. I should have tried harder to help her. He snapped back into reality when he heard a crack of eggshell. He turned, and stared at the silvery-red egg. Five long, swirling cracks led down the sides. Another shudder went through it, and the eggshell burst open. A beautiful dragonet poked it's head out. It was a She. Her scales were white, and she had red wings and pale purple eyes. Her feet looked like they had small red cloth around them. "What should her name be, Artic?" Sunset asked. "Snowstorm," He said, the name coming to him in seconds. "Yes, our little Snowstorm, the Sky-IceWing," She said, and they hugged. Chapter 6: Indigostalker/Cleardeath Part 1: Darkstalker walked forward. He felt the pebbles in his pocket, the ones who would get rid of Indigo. Fathom would be so happy, he was sure. Indigo was the thing that held him back, ruined his magical life. She deserved to be trapped, forever, and ever. But a strange twang of regret was in his heart, but he didn't know why. He stepped up, and the next few minutes flashed by quickly. Indigo smashed his goblet! How could she. Urgh, She definitely deserved this! His heart pounded with glee. The moment came, and went perfectly. Fathom couldn't see, but Darkstalker saw a flash of light as Indigo was sucked into the statue. Perfect, ''he thought maliciously. The next few days flashed by. Fathom was sad, for some strange reason. Darkstalker couldn't even guess why, though. Clearsight, though... was getting farther away. She was becoming attached to another dragon, even though she had the spell on her earrings. He didn't know the dragon's name, but he seemed... shady. Darkstalker had seen him in only one future, and it ended with a flash of horror, the spell on his scales being discovered, and... it was in a festival, he was pretty sure. Anyway, without Clearsight, he was getting lonely. It wasn't like anyone else payed attention to him. He was so, so lonely. He wished she would come back to him. The only other dragon who had so fiercely protected someone like he did for Clearsight, however, was... Indigo. He sighed, and thought back to the sea dragoness. Now, instead of hatred and dislike, he thought of Indigo with happiness and guilt. But she was ''evil, ''wasn't she? He shook his head and sat down on his bed. He missed his mother, her fierce protectiveness, her gentle care. His thoughts flashed back to Indigo. He tried to shake off the thought, but it lingered at the back of his mind like an angry gnat. He couldn't stop thinking of her face, her kind, intelligent, beautifu- Did he just think about her face being beautiful? No, surely not. His brain must be going in weird loops. He coughed, and laid down on his bed. He looked up, out, away, into the faraway stars. He let his mind-reading wander, and thoughts flashed by like clouds. ''What does she think of me? Does she like me? Should I take this next mission? Killing... him? '' ''I wish I hunted. Maybe he could bring some food. He's nicer than... '' ''Where is she now? I hope she's okay, wherever she went. I deserve this, anyway. This new prophecy is so clear, I'm surprised she hasn't already told me. Blood, blood, blood, blood, I can't stop it, help, stop him, make him stop help me now! Dragonets dancing makes the sky turn light, helping heal all the burns and blisters. Brother will rise. His mind flashed with knowing as he recognized the thoughts. The third was Fathom, the fourth was the Queen. The fifth was Whiteout, his dear sister, and the others were indistinguishable. He smiled as his thoughts drifted to a vision he'd had a while ago, of him and Clearsight, their six dragonets playing... His head seemed to explode in crazed pain. He couldn't stand, he fell over with shock as a vision hit him, full force. Him and a SeaWing, watching three blue-black dragonets race around, both of them smiling, him looking as happy as when he'd met Clearsight. One dragonet tripped, and the other helped him up, and said: "Minnow, don't hurt yourself!" "Kelp, I'm not! I just tripped!" said the other. The third dragonet came over and playfully swiped at the second dragonet, and they all dissolved into a play-fight, their parents happily watching. '' Darkstalker's head buzzed from the vision, but he fell into another one as soon as it ended. ''The same dragonet who'd swiped at the others from the vision before, this time stumbling after a growling SeaWing covered in blood. Her eyes were blank, trapped, enchanted. She stumbled mindlessly after the dragon, until he turned around and flicked a claw at her. A explosion seemed to shake her, and she fell down, helpless. He swiped with his talon and she suddenly fell limp, gone. The SeaWing smiled crazily. His heart was beating fast, so fast he'd thought he'd die. He took some deep breaths, shook his head, and gasped. Him, with a SeaWing, with three dragonets?! One of them being killed by a Animus? He took a deep breath, but words flashed through his mind, not stopping. He held his claws firmly in the ground, before he realized something. Fathom's the mad animus. It has to be. *** Days later, Darkstalker finally came up with a plan. Bring back Indigo, and Fathom will hold back, righhht? ''But he was still clogged with worry and doubt. He had to be sure, though. He had to. He grabbed his scroll, lit the firelight beside him, and wrote quickly, as if his life depended on it. ''Bring Indigo back, the exact way she was, but make it so she trusts me quicker than she usually would. That looked good, and it would work. He looked around, and saw the small statue flash, and Indigo appear in front. "Ah, what happened? Where's Fathom? Oh, Hi, Darkstalker," Indigo said, beaming and looking around quickly. "You where under a spell, Fathom's down in the square, and also... I need your help. I had a vision, and Fathom's going to kill a dragonet.. in the future. You're the only one who can hold him back!" He told her quickly, scared. Indigo's eyes widened, and she said "Let's go." Part 2: Clearsight ran through the hall. The vision she'd just had... she had to stop it. She almost couldn't comprehend it. For one, she'd seen the normal Darkstalker seeing it as well, which meant they both knew. Her talons scraped the ground as she ran. She saw Indigo in the futures, and soon. Now, actually. She looked around and saw that her... friend (let's say that) was behind her. "Quickdeath, go back to sleep! This is my business!" She shouted to him angrily. He followed her anyway. She growled, but was glad for his company. There was something about him... something special. She didn't know what, though. Finally she saw Darkstalker. He was with Indigo. That's strange, ''she thought. They wordlessly joined each other. She followed Darkstalker and Indigo, and Quickdeath followed her. They finally came to Fathom's cave. Darkstalker and Indigo walked in, and she and Quickdeath followed. Fathom was fiddling with something. A strange glint was in his eyes. He was muttering to himself uncontrollably. He suddenly stopped, muttered some more, and paused. He slammed his fist on the table and looked around wildly. "Oh. Hi, Darkstalk. Hi, Clearsit. Who's that?!" Fathom said, pointing angrily at Indigo. ''Why would he call us Darkstalk and Clearsit?, ''Clearsight thought, confused. Then it hit her. ''He's going crazy. Darkstalker looked on with distress, while Indigo stepped forward, despair on her face. "Fathom... it's me, Indigo. Remember?" Indigo said, gently resting her talons on his shoulder. He stared up at her, puzzled and wild. He swiped at her, growling. She stepped back, frightened. Quickdeath stepped in front of them, his claws out. A dagger rested gently in his talons, ready to strike. He wants to protect me, ''she realized. How sweet of him "There isn't an Indigo. Maybe the dragon from tomorrow. Magic is interesting. Hello, who are you?" Said Fathom, an unintelligible, animal-like look in his eyes. Indigo's face was distressed, grief-filled. Suddenly, Darkstalker yelled "LOOK OUT!!" As a part of the ceiling collapsed. Fathom was under it, but it spun out of the way and tried to smash Indigo. Darkstalker lunged in front and tried to push it off, but it was clear an enchantment was on it. Indigo, Clearsight, Quickdeath, and after a moment, Darkstalker, ran out of the room. Darkstalker slammed the door, but the part of the roof was already tearing through. Darkstalker yelled something about warning the tribe and took off. To Clearsight's surprise, Indigo followed him. That left Clearsight and Quickdeath alone. Her heart seemed to speed up, her bones shaking. She could hear the bit of roof tearing through the door. She knew it would be soon, and she knew it was out to kill them. Her eyes drifted to Quickdeath's face, and for a moment, they stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Clearsight felt stronger and warmer, just staring into his eyes. They seemed to wrap her in warmth, protect her, as if the deep black-blue depths of his eyes were shadows wrapping around her. It was Quickdeath who broke the silence. "Uh. Clearsight. I ju- I just want to say... I just want to say... that if we die tonight... I want you to know I love you. I'd do anything to protect you. You make me happy like no other dragon, and I love you... I know you like Darkstalker, but if I die tonight, I just want you to know. That I love you," Quickdeath said, a small, shaky smile on his face. Clearsight was surprised. And had a lot of different opinions on this matter. But the one that came out on top was... love. "I love you to, Quickdeath," she said, her voice quiet. She walked up to him, and he walked up to her. Without really knowing what they were doing, they kissed. To Clearsight, it was the best feeling she'd ever had. It was warm and happy. But she heard the crack of a bit of roof breaking through a door. ''Way to ruin the moment, ''she thought angrily. "Run," She whispered. They both ran at the same time. She could hear the stone roof behind them, following them. They flew through the window, and she saw NightWings, flying away in drones. ''They know, ''she thought. She spotted Darkstalker and Indigo staring at each other, and flew over to them. "We need to.. uh... ''get rid ''of Fathom," Darkstalker murmured. They all nodded, Indigo taking a minute. They flew back, avoiding NightWings soaring off in every direction. They landed in front of Fathom's room. Clearsight realized the bit of roof was struggling through the window. They didn't have long. Darkstalker and Quickdeath went in first, and Clearsight and Indigo quickly followed. Inside, Fathom mumbled something, staring at them. It sounded like "Make the- animus magic- only me." Darkstalker seemed to have heard him better, because he paled, as if Fathom had just stole his only weapon. First, Quickstrike lunged at Fathom, but he was deflected as easily as a worm. Darkstalker ran forward, and got close enough to Fathom to hurt him. He swiped a long claw over Fathom's underbelly, but Fathom clawed him back. Clearsight saw him distracted, and ran forward. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, a million futures pouring through her mind. She choked it down. She was fighting for Quickstrike. She was fighting for Darkstalker. She was fighting for Indigo. She was fighting for her life. Her claws left a gash across Fathom's neck, but with a flick of his claw she was sent spiraling back. She couldn't breathe. Fathom's magic was slowly crushing her windpipe. She was going to die. Quickstrike saw her, and with a furious roar, slashed his dagger across Fathom's face. She let out a gasping breath. She slowly clawed back up. Darkstalker was trying to claw Fathom, as was Quickstrike. Indigo... Indigo was panting heavily, clearly conflicted, in the corner. She was scared, and she didn't know what to do. Indigo loved Fathom, but Fathom was gone. But she couldn't fight him. Clearsight was distracted as Fathom opened his wings, muttering quickly, and Quickstrike was thrown against the wall. A sickening ''crack sounded across the room. Clearsight ran over, and was glad to see it was only a broken leg. Quickstrike slumped down, groaning. Fathom muttered again, and a murderous gash opened across Darkstalker's neck. He yelped with pain and fell unconscious. Indigo ran over to him, looked at him, and a single tear dripped down Indigo's snout. She turned around, and tackled Fathom. He couldn't reach anything to enchant, and he couldn't enchant anything anyway, with Indigo crushing him. Indigo stared at him. Her claws could slice his throat any second. But she didn't. Clearsight could see Fathom's claws working their way out, almost close enough to grab something to kill them. Clearsight had to convince Indigo to kill Fathom, or he'd kill them all. "Indigo. Indigo. Listen to me. Fathom is gone. He's not the Fathom you loved. That Fathom is gone. You need to accept that, and move on. Maybe you can find another love, a new life. But Fathom can't be in it. You have to let your love go. You have to move on. You may find another love. I now you can," She said, her voice hoarse. Indigo's face was shaking. Her claws were above Fathom's neck, in a striking position, but they were trembling with doubt. Indigo had a look of fear, anger, loss, and million other feelings. But she steadied herself, took a breath, looked at Darkstalker, and said: "I already found him." And Clearsight would've been happy, but she only remembered the bit of roof out to kill them when it smacked her over the head. When Clearsight awoke, she was in the hospital, with Quickstrike and Darkstalker on either side. Indigo and a terrified-looking doctor watched them. She opened her eyes groggily, and saw that Quickstrike was also awake, reading a scroll beside her. She tapped his shoulder lightly, and he beamed at her. His leg was in a large cast, and he winced when he smiled, but he was alive. Clearsight was full of relief. However, Darkstalker was not so lucky. His sides were covered in bruises and scratches, and a nasty scar lay across his neck. Indigo stood beside his bed, worrying. His breath was quick and shallow. "I told you, Indigo, he'll be fine. He just needs to rest. Give it a day. Then try giving this Darkstalker a more varied diet, less meat, more veggies. Works like magic," reported the doctor. Indigo seemed to be hit by the same thought Clearsight had. She ran out of the room without a word, towards Darkstalker's house, and his scroll. When she got back, she was holding his scroll. She quickly wrote something on it, and Clearsight could guess what it was. A warm light folded around Darkstalker, and his scars faded, bruises mended, and all the wounds disappeared. His eyes blinked open, and the light disappeared. "Oh, Hi, Indigo! What's up? Did we beat Fathom?" Darkstalker asked, smiling at her. "It's a long story," Indigo said, and hugged him. *** A few days later, the four dragons gathered on the beach. Darkstalker still had a small limp, but Indigo was always there to support him. (Literally). He leaned on her shoulder, smiling. Clearsight and Quickstrike stood side by side. Indigo kicked the boat into a current, and off it drifted. It contained Fathom's body, and was a tribute to him (non-crazy him, to be exact), and was supposed to give him a warrior's farewell, by sinking and giving his body a resting place in the sea. Clearsight was fine not sharing the fact that instead, a flock of seagulls would give him a farewell (as the seagull's lunch). She stared at the sunset, and hugged Quickstrike harder. ~Many, Many Years Later~ Clearsight and Quickstrike were standing in a small meadow, nervously waiting. Would Indigo and Darkstalker come? Their thoughts were quickly interrupted by a squeak from near their feet. "Momma, Wolfclaws is being a bully!" squeaked the littlest dragonet, Deep. He was abruptly tackled by his big brother, Wolfclaws. "Am not!" roared Wolfclaws. "Am too!" Deep shouted back. "Dragonets!" Swiftwinds, the middle dragonet, said in a mock of Quickstrike's deep voice. The dragonets froze as they heard a rumble, but giggled when they saw it was only Darkstalker, Indigo, and their dragonets, Kelp (the eldest dragonet), Highflight (the middle dragonet), and Minnow (the youngest dragonet). Almost immediately, Kelp tackled Wolfclaws, and seeing a chance to be the center of attention, Minnow jumped in, and was joined by Highflight. Seeing Wolfclaws losing, Deep and Swiftwinds joined the wrestle. Clearsight laughed, and so did the other parents. They all smiled, and hope was on the horizon. And for once, Clearsight could say that without it being a lie. WIP (Will Be Continued) ''Credits: '' Ideas: Burtur- TheSilverLugia: Thank you for this great idea! I would not have thought of that! And I also made it a special chapter, So YAY! Also, this allowed me to make an Intro for my dragonsona!! :D Suntic- Official Cumulus Cloud: This suggestion gave me a lot of ideas, but this one was so cool! Thank you sooo much for the idea! I wanted to make this one as funny as I could, and hope it was satisfactory. It also ended up as the longest chapter so far! Indigostalker- Rainfeather the Author: This chapter has multiple parts, and I added Cleardeath because they're similar. But I had SO SO SO much fun writing this, and it has now achieved longest chapter! YAY! Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Content (Blitz the SkyWing) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)